Buscatalentos enamorado
by JulieKa-Cullen
Summary: Soy el encargado de encontrar dones en los demás vampiros y en otros humanos y así condenarlos a esta vida monstruosa, me odio a mí mismo... podrá cambiar eso... ¿quién es esa mujer de ojos penetrantes y dulces? VAMPIROS Carmen y Eleazar...
1. Es ella

**_Hello mis amiguitos!!!_**

**_pues este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, es que como soy el personaje de Carmen en el Club de Fans, tenía ganas de relatar un poco más su historia, espero que les guste, será corta..._**

**_como en el fic de "Fama y humildad" me han dado cosas maravillosas leyendome, espero que se toman la molestia de hacer esto con este nuevo fic. _**

**_Ya es costumbre, les pido un REVIEW para animarme a continuar con esta historia que verán será buena..._**

**_los quiero mucho y muchísimas gracia spor leer..._**

**_JULIE_**

* * *

**_Es ella..._**

Los Vulturi… ellos erizan la piel de cualquiera que pertenece a los de mi especie; son encargados de impartir el orden para que de alguna manera nosotros tengamos más probabilidades de sobrevivir. Esta familia está fundada básicamente por tres hermanos: Aro, Marco y Cayo; pero sin duda alguna el cerebro del grupo es el inteligente Aro, quien además posee el don de leer los pensamientos de cada individuo que toca.

Mi vida ha sido algo complicada… sobre todo desde que la vi morir; ella era mi pareja pero no quiso seguir aceptando las reglas de los Vulturi y decidió enfrentarlos; obviamente murió en el intento; una vez que perteneces a esta familia debes pagarle con adoración y respeto, así como jamás, jamás irte de su lado. Caroline era una vampira hermosa, tenía un cuerpo escultural y poseía el talento de torturar a las personas mostrándoles imágenes de las cosas que más les dolían; recuerdo que en parte fui yo quien la condenó a esa muerte tan trágica, sirviéndole a mi señor tenía el deber de localizar los dones de otros vampiros e incluso de humanos, así Aro podía apoderarse de ellos y reforzar de esta manera su clan.

Considero que el objetivo de Aro era formar un poderoso ejército de tontos vampiros que lo siguieran hasta la muerte para no perder su poder. Coraline me amaba, mucho más de lo que incluso yo merecía. La quería en muchos sentidos, pero no era todo lo que yo deseaba en mi vida, independientemente de tener buenos momentos a su lado no me sentía completo, necesitaba algo y ella era consciente de eso. Me duele ahora que está muerta, saber que se esforzó por lograr algo que nunca hubiera podido: que yo la amara y que le perteneciera. Pero qué se puede hacer, el amor es así se da cuando tiene que ocurrir.

He estado a lado de esta familia desde mi nacimiento hace ya más de 100 años, me siento vacío y desesperado, quisiera huir y encontrar una forma en la que no me sienta el monstruo que debo ser. Estoy cansado de ver morir a tanta gente inocente, miles mueren cada momento por nuestra sed, como si fueran culpables de esta maldición; estoy cansado de condenar a otros a esta triste vida.

Quisiera gritarle a Aro que lo odio por haberme hecho lo que soy, pero no puedo, no puedo porque él es lo único que tengo.

Esta noche traerían neófitos, y de ellos yo tenía que ver quienes tenían verdaderas posibilidades de sobrevivir (cláusulas de Aro: don= vida; no talentoso= muerte); y me seguía sintiendo ruin. Recuerdo cuando le dije a Aro lo talentosos que eran unos gemelos que vivían a las afueras de Londres hace ya tantos años. Así se convirtieron Alec y Jane, pero ellos están conformes con su condición, de hecho hasta se sienten dichosos. Jane me recuerda tanto a Coraline, y Aro lo sabe, de hecho de alguna manera quiso compensar el don que perdió con la que alguna vez fue mi mujer.

Estaba sentado en esa fría banca de concreto; no me sentía incómodo puesto que mi piel es igual de fría; llegó un grupo de 15 vampiros, todos se veían ansiosos y sedientos; obviamente eran vampiros recién sacados del horno. Me dirigí a un salón y los hice pasar en 3 grupos. En el primero no hubo nada excepcional, Dimitri y Félix eran los encargados de acabar con la escoria inútil. En el segundo grupo hubo dos personas que me llamaron la atención, una mujer muy pequeña pero que su mente no me dejaba ver más allá, su nombre era Renata, el otro era Javier, él era sumamente fuerte, incluso más que Félix, al momento se lo hice saber a mi jefe, él sonrió se sentía satisfecho de que esa redada hubiera servido de algo.

El tercer grupo entró y fue cuando la vi… ella era de estatura como de 1.60 m, delgada, con un cuerpo no escultural pero perfecto, su cabello ondulado bailaba con el sol, sus ojos eran de un color escarlata que nunca antes había visto; no era el mismo rojo de sangre, era uno mucho más cálido y abrazador. El mundo se me hizo pequeño y debo haberla asustado puesto que se puso rígida y volteó en otra dirección. Se me hacía injusto que ella muriera, no debía hacerlo, peor ¿qué podía hacer si no tenía ningún don?

Aro me debía muchísimas cosas, esta vez iba a cobrármelas…


	2. Salvándola

**_Hello mis amiguitos!!! Lo sé los tenía abandonados, disculpen es que como ya dije en mi otor fic estaba enferma del estomaguito, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo..._**

**_pues este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, es que como soy el personaje de Carmen en el Club de Fans, tenía ganas de relatar un poco más su historia, espero que les guste, será corta..._**

**_como en el fic de "Fama y humildad" me han dado cosas maravillosas leyendome, espero que se toman la molestia de hacer esto con este nuevo fic. _**

**_Ya es costumbre, les pido un REVIEW para animarme a continuar con esta historia que verán será buena..._**

**_los quiero mucho y muchísimas gracias por leer..._**

**_JULIE_**

* * *

**_Salvándola_**

Observé con mayor atención este pequeño grupo… no, ninguno poseía algún don sobresaliente, además de la fuerza sobrenatural de cualquier neófito recién convertido, me sentía apesadumbrado, no quería acabar con la vida de otros que como yo, estábamos condenados a la oscuridad, mucho menos quería asesinar a esa hermosa vampira que esquivaba mi mirada. En mi fuero interno había tomado una decisión, rogaría a Aro por su vida, incluso si eso me condenaba a la muerte.

Salí de aquél salón, sin dar orden alguna a Félix o a Dimitri sobre lo que tenían que hacer en particular con este grupo. Ellos me miraban expectantes, dudando de si todos los que estaban poseían algún don excepcional que les perdonara la vida. No los miré, me dirigí directamente a mi amo y pedí una audiencia con él. Todos mis argumentos, que eran muy sólidos perdieron valor al percatarme de su presencia, me daba miedo, incluso aunque tenía la certeza de que él no acabaría conmigo por lo valioso que le resultaba, tenía miedo, pero no de morir, después de todo soy un espectro viviente, lo que me dolía era que mis intentos fueran fallidos y atentaran contra la existencia de esa brillante mujer.

Me senté, la respiración que aunque era innecesaria para alguien en mi condición se frenó bruscamente, estoy seguro de que si tuviera corazón latiría desbocado, no lo frenaría…

-¿Qué sucede mi querido Eleazar? ¿Algo te perturba?- dijo amistoso como siempre Aro.

-Mi amo… usted sabe que le tengo el más profundo de los respetos e incluso gratitud… sabe usted también que he servido fervientemente a sus sueño de un mundo vampírico más ordenado, he estado con su familia, luchando hombro con hombro e incluso me han hecho pertenecer a ella… Pero necesito un favor a cambio de los muchos que yo les he hecho…

-Habla, sabes que eres libre y si sirves es por tu propia voluntad…

-Lo sé amo, no he querido ofenderle con mis argumentos, no es reproche, simplemente era una introducción a mi caso…

-Si era eso, prosigue, que no es necesario tanto rodeo, perfectamente sabes que no olvidamos tus acciones….

-He de pedirle un favor, quiero que dejen con vida a una neófita inservible…- me dolió decir esas palabras, incluso aunque ella no tuviera un don, no la hacía menos que cualquiera de nosotros, todos éramos bestias, todos éramos unos monstruos…

-Era eso Eleazar, simplemente perdonarle la vida a una neófita… En otras circunstancias podría negarme a tal perrogativa, pero siendo quien tú eres me es imposible ser tan insensible, además no puedo ser tan ruin, mis hermanos tampoco poseen dones excepcionales, así que no veo la razón de perdonar la vida de la neófita que ha robado el corazón de mi amigo más valioso…- Aro con su magnificencia salió del salón. Pidió el perdón de los últimos cinco sobrevivientes de aquella redada. Sentí como el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón se estremecía y se encogía, no creía posible que hubiera logrado salvar a esa hermosa vampira.

Corrí para ver si la encontraba, ella continuaba en aquél salón, estaba sentada en el piso, mi corazón se estrujó de verla ahí tirada, con harapos y haciendo un ovillo, quería abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal, pero sabía que siendo neófita ella no podía sentir otra cosa que sed, así que me acerqué y le tomé el hombro, espera una reacción asesina de su parte pero no fue eso lo que recibí. Sus ojos escarlata me miraron con algo que no reconocí, lentamente se paró y su mirada que antes era de miedo se volvió de seguridad…

-¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Soy un monstruo asesino? ¿Mataré personas inocentes como los que mataron a mi familia y casi a mí…?- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla hablar, estaba seguro de que si fuera humana estaría llorando fuertemente, yo no quería verla así, no podía… Así que simplemente la abracé y dejé que llorara en silencio, como hacíamos los vampiros.-Mátame…- ella se alejó de mí y me miró decidida…- Mátame antes de que cobre vidas inocentes…


	3. Sollozando

_Hello mis amiguitos!!! Lo sé los tenía abandonados,_

_pero es que la escuela me trae así super loca e histérica, y el lunes mepieza lo peor oh si!!! pues este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, es que como soy el personaje de Carmen en el Club de Fans, tenía ganas de relatar un poco más su historia, espero que les guste, será corta..._

_como en el fic de "Fama y humildad" me han dado cosas maravillosas leyendome, espero que se toman la molestia de hacer esto con este nuevo fic. _

_Ya es costumbre, les pido un** REVIEW** para animarme a continuar con esta historia que verán será buena..._

_los quiero mucho y muchísimas gracias por leer..._

_JULIE_

**_DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es mía, pero los personajes son de la magistral señora Meyer, oh sí!!! ganadora mejor escritora del año..._**

* * *

Sus súplicas destrozaban el tejido donde se suponía estaba mi corazón, ¿de qué había servido mi petición si al final ella deseaba morir? Podía entenderla, no sabía qué le había pasado para llegar a esta condición, pero debió de haber sido algo trágico y doloroso, ya que el ímpetu con el que deseaba la muerte era extremo. Seguí abrazándola, calmando ese llanto que se reducía a un simple sollozo, cómo odiaba en momentos así que nosotros estuviéramos condenados a esta vida, donde la única forma de desahogarnos era el silencio, nada más…

Siguió sollozando, y pronto me preocupé por ella, no era normal que estuviera conteniendo la sed, no siendo sólo una neófita. La guié silenciosamente, saliendo de la ciudad, no podíamos cazar dentro de la cerca de concreto que nos separaba del exterior, pues Volterra por estar llena de vampiros era la única ciudad en el mundo donde ningún humano moriría por lo que somos.

Seguimos el camino, pronto llegaríamos a una ciudad, no sabía su nombre, pues no acostumbraba encariñarme con nada que tuviera que ver con humanos. Ella no podría malpasarse ni autocastigarse matándose de sed y aunque eran las vidas de alguien más, pues al fin y al cabo matándolos era la única forma de poder sobrevivir. Pronto sentí como ella entendía qué estábamos haciendo allí, pues se tensó bajo mis brazos, y se pegó lo más que pudo junto a mí. Yo como en forma instintiva la sujeté y la pegué más a mi cuerpo; no lograba concebir como con tan poco ella se había convertido en todo para mí, en un universo que no sabía que existía.

Besé su cabeza y lo único que pude decirle fue "todo estará bien"; ella sin dejar esa tensión se acurrucó más a mis hombros y siguió sollozando. Me partía el corazón y deseaba encontrar alguna forma de dar mi alma a cambio de su humanidad.

El olor era penetrante, era una ciudad grande, llena de humanos para cazar, yo ya me había acostumbrado a esto, después de algunas décadas aquí, ya podía alimentarme de los que alguna vez consideré hermanos, pues una regla fundamental en el vampirismo es "si ellos viven, yo muero de hambre"; ella lo vería así en algún momento, estaba seguro de que pronto la sed se encargaría de todo.

Lentamente la solté y ella quedó con la cabeza gacha. Sin siquiera pensarlos un humano se atravesó en su camino y le ofreció no recuerdo qué producto, ella y sus instintos se abalanzaron sobre aquél hombre que emitió un eco de miedo por su mirada. Ella simplemente se veía magistral, parecía una vampira entrenada durante años por la forma de cazar tan perfecta y maravillosa. Sujetó a aquél hombre y lo alzó en vilo, justo cuando iba a clavar su fina piel, lo observó. Sucedió algo que ninguno de los tres esperábamos, ella lo arrojó al suelo y corrió. Yo estaba petrificado, ¿cómo era posible que un neófito se comportara así? Pues sin duda alguna esta mujer de cabello negro y hermoso era muy especial.

En fracción de segundo volteé a ver a aquél hombre, le solté unas monedas y le dije que si decía una palabra a alguien moriría en el acto; sabía que él no diría nada porque lo notaba en sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas y de miedo. Pronto corrí tras aquella vampira que se había convertido en mi protegida. Ella era veloz, sin duda, pero aún no controlaba muchos de sus aspectos con las nuevas capacidades, así que yo era mucho más rápido y la alcancé. Me abalancé sobre ella y la tiré l suelo conmigo encima.

_-¿Qué es lo que haces?_

_-Le dije que me matara y me lleva a donde están humanos inocentes? ¿Acaso cree que me alimentaré de ellos? ¿Acaso cree que extinguiré ilusiones de niños? ¿Cree que soy capaz de destruir familias y andar tan campante como vos? Pues no señor, prefiero alejarme de cualquier civilización y vivir como ermitaño si con eso no destruyo amores._

La violencia de esus palabras asaltaron mi corazón, ella tenía razon éramos por actuar de esta forma tan ruin, pues para satisfacer nuestra sed matábamos, somos unso mosntruos. Creía entender por qué ella estaba así de triste, probablemente los que la convirtieron habían matado a su familia, pero lo que más me dolió fue el hecho de pensar que probablemente dentro de esas pérdidas se encontraba algún amor… No, yo no podría aguantarlo, me dolía sólo el pensar que otro hubiera tenido una oportunidad que yo jamás tendré.

Estaba perdido en mis cavilaciones, cuando oímos unos ruidos en el bosque que nos rodeaba, sin entenderlo, aquella chica siguió esos ruidos, muy ágil, tanto que la perdí, n fracción de segundos mi oído alcanzó a distinguir aquél jadeante forma de beber sangre, y seguí aquello, la observé alimentarse de aquél siervo, ella estaba concentrada y aprovechando al máximo aquél sabor. Bebió de uno, de otro… y al final volvió a mí…

_-¿Puedo hacer eso? Mientras descubres una forma de aniquilarme, ¿puedo alimentarme de animales? No me hacen… amm… daño?_

* * *

_Chicos!!!_

_worales!!!_

_no sé si les está gustando la historia, dejen review ok??? los adoro!!!_


	4. Cacerías

_Hola!!! ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, soy una mala escritora por que les quedo mal a mis lectores, en serio lo lamento, pero es que he estado algo ocupada con la escuela, el club y en fin... además de que bueno no había etado dle todo inspirada, pero bueno, ya volví =D jjejejeje!!! estoy muy contenta de que poco a poco vayan aceptando este nuevo fic que sale de lo tradicional Bella&Edward y sinceramente me está encantando escribir sobre estos dos personajes..._

_Muchas gracia spor sus preciados **Reviews**, sin ellos no podría seguir escribiendo... los amo por tomarse la molestia no sólo de leer si no también de escribir sus comentarios, saben que se los agradezco en el alma, son geniales por eso..._

_**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de la magistra Sthepenie Meyer, mía sólo es la historia.**_

_Los dejo, espero la disfruten, tanto como yo... _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

_**CACERÍAS**_

No sabía qué responderle, realmente no estaba seguro, probablemente era la única ocasión en la que alguien se alimentaba de animales en la historia, bueno, pensándolo bien alguna vez Cayo estaba a las grandes carcajadas con sus hermanos platicándoles sobre un tal Carlisle Cullen y su aversión por el vampirismo, Aro era el único que conservaba la calma, probablemente fuera su amigo, recuerdo que dijeron que llevaba mucho tiempo alimentándose de animales, así supe la respuesta que le daría a mi atormentada protegida.

_-Supongo que no hay problema, no… no creo que te haga daño, pero entonces será la manera en que podrás sobrellevar la eternidad, porque desde ahora te lo digo, nunca te mataré._

_-Tal vez vos no, pero seguro habrá otros que quieran acabar conmigo, si sé jugar bien mis cartas-_ dijo ella con suficiencia, cómo odié esa posibilidad, siendo ella lo más importante de mi mundo, no pretendía que se separara nunca de mí, no lo quería, así que negué con la cabeza y dije:

_-El que se atreva… será porque desea la muerte-_ lo dije con rabia en la voz, seguramente ella lo notaría, se asustaría por la intensidad de mis palabras, de hecho yo mismo estaba asustado, no entendía por qué con tan solo haberla visto había temblado mi universo entero.

_-¿Por qué me tratas así? No entiendo por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez… no merezco existir, de hecho ni tú mismo-_ lo dijo de forma severa, no me dolió pues era algo que yo tenía más que presente.

_-Tal vez porque me recuerdas a mí mismo hace años, pronto entenderás que no tenemos otra alternativa, existimos porque de alguna retorcida manera Dios quiere que existamos._

_-¿Dios…? Esto se me antoja más como un deseo del demonio…_

_-Dios es el creador de todo incluso de los más atroces miedos.-_ justo cuando decía esas palabras, se escuchó un ruido en el bosque, ella instintivamente corrió hacia aquél sonido, poco a poco nos íbamos acercando y sentí el efluvio, era potente, una sangre que a mi gusto olía delicioso, era un cazador, me detuve y no fui lo suficientemente rápido, ella se le abalanzó dominada por sus instintos y bebió de él rápidamente, sin dejar rastro de aquél humano… Fue su primera cacería normal. Me arrepentí pronto de mi lentitud, pues ella se arrojó al suelo y se puso a sollozar con el cuerpo de aquél hombre en frente de ella. Me destrozaba el alma verla así, tan indefensa, tan temerosa… Me acerqué a ella y le tomé el hombro.

_-Tranquila, es normal… es tu instinto, no lo hiciste por gusto…_

_-Pero me gustó el sabor… soy un monstruo… mátame ahora, no quiero seguir matando gente inocente… por favor… por favor mátame…_

_-No._

Sólo dije eso y la alcé entre mis brazos, dejamos el cuerpo de aquél hombre ahí mismo, seguramente pensarían que lo había picado algún animal, siendo un cazador estaba predispuesto a accidentes. De pronto me puse a pensar que aquél hombre no era mejor que nosotros, pues nosotros cazábamos por necesidad, pero él… lo más probable es que fuera por diversión, para colgar alguna parte de aquellos animales en algún lugar de su casa, como un trofeo… Si bien no era ecologista me disgustaba mucho eso, es como si yo colgara las cabezas de los humanos de los que me alimento, ¿sólo por que se ven lindos? Dejé de pensar en el coraje que me producía y puse atención a las sensaciones de mi propio cuerpo.

Ella estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazada a mi cuello, era imposible sentir más electricidad de la que desprendía mi cuerpo justo en este momento… Mis manos que sostenían su espalda y piernas estaban entumidas y tuve que sacar fuerza de no sé donde para no besar sus labios que me estaban llamando… no entendía todo el deseo que emanaba de mi cuerpo, quería que fuera mía, pero no sólo en el aspecto corporal, quería que fuera mía en cualquier aspecto posible. Deseaba compartir con ella la eternidad, quería intentar hacer más fácil su nueva vida y si fuera posible quería hacer llevadera la mía.

Entonces me permití soñar… poder irme del lado de los Volturi y empezar de nuevo, tener una casa, viajar por el mundo… pero estaba vez no iba solo, iba con un ángel, esta mujer no dotada de dones excepcionales… la que tenía una mirada intensa y que te decía todo lo que sentía, una neófita fuera de lo normal.

Así fue como lo supe… si bien era cierto que sólo la conocía de este día, yo amaba a esta mujer, y precisamente por eso iba a intentar conquistarla, pues ahora que sabía que podía sentir todo esto, no la dejaría ir jamás. Iba a intentarlo todo, porque la necesitaba, la deseaba… simplemente porque la amaba…

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii ya se pusieron de lindos, OMG!!! amo a Eleazar, se los prometo... amm, bueno espero les haya gustado, por fis cualquier cosa dejen un Review eh!

Les recomiendo mis otras historias, hoy actualizaré de todas jejejeje, es que ando inspirada oh sí...

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Esta es nueva, no la han visto mucho, amm de hecho creo que no les ha gustado del todo, a mí me encantó escribir el primer cap, por eso le seguiré oh sí... amm... es sobre una sexy Edward y una loca Bella, se pondrá algo intensa conforme avance... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, los amo en serio...

**JULIE**


	5. Una triste historia

Hola mis queridos amigos, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por no publicar nada durante muchísimo tiempo, sé que no hay justificaciones y no pretendo abrumarlos con una laaaaarga explicación, así que les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia... Gracias por todo el apoyo y recuerden que los quiero mucho...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**UNA TRISTE HISTORIA...**

Llegamos al castillo de los Volturi, generalmente cuando los vampiros se quedaban con nosotros se les asignaba un cuarto para ellos o compartido con algún nuevo, pero yo no dejaría a mi ángel sola, así que la llevé al mío, pronto tendría que irme pues ya llegaría el momento de hacer nuevos filtros y siendo honestos esta idea me partía el alma pues lo que menos deseaba era alejarme de ella…

_-¿Está mejor?-_ fue lo único que pude decir, ella llevaba ratos de no sollozar, pero tenía miedo de que alguna loca idea se comenzara a maquilar en su cerebro.

_-Sí…-_ dijo firmemente y decidida.

_-Por favor, dígame qué le ocurre, por qué está así, qué es lo que piensa…_

Ella me miró con desconfianza, su mirada partió e hizo jirones en mi consciencia. Tenía la certeza de que dejarla sola era una mala idea, así que al salir del dormitorio cerré con llave, sabía que nada detendría a un vampiro, pero debía agarrarme a la idea de que si esto pasaba habría un estruendo y por ende se escucharía por la ciudad subterránea. La tarde siguió su curso, nada nuevo en esta monótona y desesperante vida, lo único que me motivaba era el deseo de verla. Llegué a mi cuarto, me sorprendí de verla en un rincón con algunos libros de mi biblioteca personal tirados a su alrededor. Me observó apenada, esto hizo que algo dentro de mí diera un vuelco, incluso debo admitir que mis piernas temblaron, se veía tan adorable…

_-Disculpe… ordenaré todo en menos de un minuto…_

_-No se preocupe, todo lo que hay en este cuarto es suyo también y si su deseo es desordenarlo o desquitarse tirando todo, puede hacerlo…-_ me miró desconfiada, desde luego yo mismo me hubiera visto de esta manera, la intensidad de mis palabras fueron más allá que la de un simple amigo, o una persona desinteresada; claro que yo no era consciente de eso, quería envolver cada palabra hacia ella con todo el amor que me nacía.

_-No era eso, mi interés nunca fue tirar sus pertenencias, estuve leyendo toda la tarde, estos libros son maravillosos… Siempre desee leer algo así, algo que no fuera de religión, ni de Dios, o por lo menos no del Dios de los católicos…-_ miró a lo lejos, estuve seguro que estaba pensando en sus recuerdos humanos,

_-¿En serio? _

_-Sí…- sonrió y fijó sus ojos en mí…-_ sabe, realmente no es que odie tanto a lo que somos nosotros, cuando lo miré hace un rato era porque estaba pensando que a pesar de ser unos asesinos, no todos son malos… prueba de ello es usted…- _me miró profundamente, y de alguna manera dentro de esa mirada reconocí gratitud…_

_-¿Yo…?-_ estaba sorprendido, quise decirle algunas cosas más pero con tan solo verla a los ojos como jamás lo había hecho me quitó las palabras y puso en blanco mi espaciosa mente.

_-Sí… usted, usted ha visto por mí desde que llegué a este castillo, estoy segura que el día que nos llevaron a ese cuarto era con la finalidad de algo, yo estaba segura de no volver a ver nada más, tenía un augurio de muerte, por eso lo odié infinitamente… por haberme salvado, por haberme regresado la vida, pues lo que yo más ansiaba en el mundo era la muerte…_

_-Pero ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué deseaba morir? Recuerdo que dijo algo de su familia… quien la convirtió ¿los mató? ¿Por qué la dejo sola para que la atraparan?-_ no entendí quién podría tener el corazón tan podrido para convertir a alguien y dejarlo solo, todos los vampiros del mundo conocíamos la regla esencial, y todos los neófitos son vulnerables a no seguirla.

_- Antes que nada, parece que conviviremos por mucho tiempo, así que déjeme de llamarme de usted, mi nombre es Carmen –_ se paró rápidamente, me sonrió inclinándose y estirando su mano, un gesto que probablemente no me esperaba, tardé algunos segundos en cavilar, hasta que por fin hice lo propio, sujeté su mano y la besé al momento de hacer la reverencia apropiada de un caballero a una dama.

_-¡Qué bello nombre! Puedes llamarme Eleazar…-_ le sonreí, ella caminó libremente por el cuarto, hasta que se paró frente a la chimenea, puso leña en ella y la prendió. Un gesto bastante humano pero sumamente agradable, ya que aunque no lo necesitábamos, de alguna manera el fuego tornaba la atmósfera de algo diferente. Después tomó una tela que yo recordaba que Caroline había guardado en el fondo del armario, la estiró y la puso en el suelo, sobre ella se sentó y sujetó sus rodillas al frente de ella, me recordó tanto a las niñas pequeñas, yo estaba anonadado por ella, se veía simplemente hermosa, tan habituada a estar aquí, a mi compañía… nunca imaginé que podría llegar a hablar con ella de nada más que no fuera decidir su propia muerte y ahora estaba a punto de escuchar probablemente su historia, y la razón de sus deseos mortíferos.

_-Eleazar, siéntate, ¿no querías respuestas?- me miró retadoramente al momento que sonreía, como un títere me acerqué a ella sin decir ninguna palabra, me posicioné a su lado y la observé- Bien… Mi nombre es Carmen Vega, nací en la ciudad de Oaxaca en 1892, soy mexicana, mis padres eran campesinos de un inglés adinerado de la ciudad, él jamás había tenido contacto con sus trabajadores pues no vivía en Oaxaca y todo lo cuidaban entre mi padre y otro señor, de ese matrimonio nació Vicente, ellos eran una familia muy feliz, hasta que en 1891 el inglés volvió y pidió cuentas a sus encargados, se sentía sumamente feliz por los resultados de las cosechas de manzanas que decidió dar una comida con las familias de sus encargados y la suya. Mi madre poseía una belleza envidiable incluso para las mujeres adineradas, razón por la cual el inglés la tomó como amante abusando de ella hasta que se dio cuenta que esperaba un hijo, ese bastardo fui yo.- Carmen contaba la historia sin rasgo alguno de tristeza, reconocía sentimientos como el coraje y la admiración – Mis padres nunca me aborrecieron, como estoy segura la gente pensaba que era la correcto, y vivieron su vida de la manera más feliz posible, mi hermano era el mejor, cuidaba de mí hasta que cumplí los 12 años y el decidió casarse alejándose de Oaxaca, tres años después mi padre cambió y comenzó a verme de otra manera, a los quince años fue la primera vez que abusó de mí… - cómo odié a ese hombre, deseé tanto poder encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por haber dañado a mi amada…- él seguía abusando de mí, y había comenzado a beber, mi madre no podía hacer nada, pero jamás se dio por vencida, siguió luchando por mí por no dejar que él me tocara, incluso a sabiendas de las tundas que nos daba a las dos. La última vez, la golpeó tanto que mi madre cayó enferma y mi hermano vino a verla, a la muerte de mamá, Vicente decidió llevarme con él. Ahí conocí la libertad, pero su esposa no estaba muy feliz por eso, así que para no seguirnos amargando, decidí casarme con un joven bastante apuesto de la ciudad de México, nunca lo amé, sólo fue mi escapatoria… Pero pagué caro por eso, pues pronto él me vendió con un hombre dueño de un burdel… La primer noche que yo pasaría ahí desee morir, desee acabar con esta existencia llena de dolor… Fue entonces cuando llegaron, eran 3… guapísimos hasta quedarte ciega, llenos de dinero, pronto acabaron con media cantina, sólo quedábamos algunas chicas vivas, yo estaba segura de morir, por eso no pude evitar sonreír, uno de ellos, de cabello oscuro me miró sorprendido y sonrió, tomó mi mano y me llevó a su carruaje, sentí que quitaba la tela que protegía mi cuello y mi pecho, pensé que probablemente abusaría de mí… ya no temía… muchos lo habían hecho ya, además me agarraba a la idea de que probablemente después de eso me mataría… Pero me mordió… y me llenó de dolor… seguía esperando la muerte y cuando la quemazón se apagó soñé que probablemente me encontraba muerta, pero no fue así… Estaba en un barco, ellos me explicaron qué me había pasado y en qué me había convertido, sinceramente me gustó la idea… Lo que no sabía era de qué nos alimentábamos, y sólo cuando arrasaron con una aldea francesa, matando niños, familias, jóvenes… comprendí que no eran ángeles, si no unos demonios, tal como los que habían abusado de mí… _

La miré sintiéndome el demonio más maldito del universo, definitivamente ella era el ángel más bello que podía existir, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, mirándola actuar tan tranquilamente después de esa historia tan horripilante y que me había hecho apretar los puños, comprendí que ella estaba más allá de cualquiera de nosotros los inmortales, sin pensar en una buena mentira, la miré de nuevo y hablé con la verdad...

_-Carmen… no sé qué decir… tu historia es totalmente distinta a la mía… yo ansié ser un monstruo, incluso a sabiendas de volverme asesino, lo deseaba pues yo quería poder… por eso le rogué a Aro Volturi que me convirtiera, le rogué ser lo que soy hoy…_

Me sentía el mayor tonto del universo, ella sin duda alguna a partir de lo que dije me odiaría, yo era lo que ella en algún momento vió como su salvación y sin quererlo me había convertido en el ser que más odiaba, sin saber por que, la miré por una última ocasión antes de cruzar aquella puerta y salir sin rumbo fijo hacia una oscuridad más tenebrosa que la normal...

* * *

Qué tal??? no se les olvide dejar su valiosísima Review, recuerden que es la única recompensa que nos llevamos por hacer esto...

AVISOS: A partir de hoy publicaré cada 2 días por la tarde... PROMETIDO!!!!

**JULIE**


	6. Error

_Hola!!!! Pues lo prometido es deuda, no se crean ke me olvidé de publicar ayer, es ke había problemas para ingresar a la página..._

_Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia, mi primera sobre otros personajes ke no son Ed&Bells... como ya les había mencionado antes: Carmen y Eleazar, se me hace una pareja bastente enigmática, por eso decidí escribir sobre ellos y sobre el amor que envuelve su historia: **ESTO NO TIENE NADA KE VER CON LA HISTORIA DE LA MAESTRA STEPHENIE MEYER, SÓLO USO SUS PERSONAJES Y JUEGO CON ELLOS... SI TIENE ALGUN PARECIDO CON OTRA HISTORIA, PUES NO SÉ....**_

**_Actualizaciones cada 2 días..._**

_Agradeciendo el tiempo para leerla, y para aquellos que además se toman la molestia de dejar su maravillosa **Review...** Me despido... Disfruten el capítulo...._

_Buen día...._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Error**

Pronto salí del castillo y me dirigí a mi lugar favorito, justo hacia el norte de Volterra, escalé el árbol en el que tanto me gustaba estar y me senté en sus ramas… Carmen… sólo podía pensar en ella… me resultaba inconcebible toda la tragedia que envolvía su vida, podía sentir el más profundo odio hacia todos aquellos que la lastimaron, deseaba poder ir hasta allá y hacerlos pagar por cada una de las lágrimas que le hicieron derramar, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba… pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque no podía dejarla sola y llevarla conmigo sería un grave error, también sabía que mantenerla aquí era una actitud egoísta, probablemente ella no quisiera estar más conmigo, no después de haberle confesado las razones por las cuáles me había convertido, quizá ahora dejaría de verme como la excepción a los asesinos que tanto odiaba, ¡cómo fui tan tonto y no le mentí…! Desearía haberlo hecho, desearía haberme convertido en una víctima más de los monstruos a los que despreciaba… Pero verla hablar de su historia, siendo honesta y fuerte me lo impidió, y este error me costaría muy caro…

Cualquier esperanza de que ella decidiera pertenecerme se había extinguido después de mi confesión, ¿ella me aborrecería? ¿Decidiría huir…? Tal vez cuando volviera ella ya no estaría… y si estaba ¿insistiría de nuevo en morir? Quizá yo no podría hacerlo pero como ella había dicho habría otros que lo harían y yo no podía permitirme ir tras ellos si es que ese era el deseo de ella, no después de haber oído su historia…

¡Qué fácil resultaba todo cuando Caroline estaba aquí! Pero no podía arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé justo cuando la vi por primera vez, porque esta existencia incluso con aquella hermosa vampira no tenía sentido alguno, era vivir un día más a duras penas… Pero con Carmen… con ella había vuelto a vivir, incluso aunque eso fuera imposible, cuando la vi fue como si hubiera permanecido dormido durante mucho tiempo teniendo pesadillas y de pronto despertara y viera un mundo completamente diferente… Sabía que después de ella nunca volvería a esa inconsciencia y me aterraba la idea.

Cansado de la desesperanza, decidí no pensar en nada y ver hacia el horizonte hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, había oscurecido ya y la luna como reina de la noche se postraba ante mí… De pronto algo se movió en las sombras, y escaló directo hacia mí, no tenía dudas de quién se trataba pues solo una persona en el mundo conocía mi escondite

_-Imposible Eleazar…- _me dijo en tono de burla, sólo lo miré sin decir ni una palabra, no sabía qué contestar_…- ¿después de casi un año, recibes a tu hermano sólo con esa mirada?_

_-Lo siento Demetri, tienes razón… ya te echábamos de menos…-_ lo miré y mi tristeza aumentó, probablemente aún no estuviera enterado de lo que había pasado con su hermana

_-¿Qué ha pasado con el Eleazar de antaño? Definitivamente eras más divertido…- _aparté mi mirada de su rostro, no podía sostener su mirada, me sentía afligido por la pena que pasaría…-_ Hey… algo debió pasar para que estuvieras aquí… ¿no quieres hablar? No te preocupes estaré aquí hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te ocurre…_

Se sentó a mi lado en otra rama del mismo árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos, definitivamente no dormiría pero era su forma acostumbrada de decir que no me dejaría en paz a menos que le contara lo que me hacía desdichado. Definitivamente en esta vida no poseía nada más que mi talento para identificar los dones de los demás, era por eso precisamente por lo que Aro me había convertido en vampiro, sólo por tener la certeza de que este don se fortalecería con la adquisición de poder vampírico.

Por mi culpa muchos otros han sido condenados a esta existencia, pero por extraño que parezca ellos se sienten orgullosos de ser lo que son. Basta con ver a Jane y su mirada de suficiencia por ser la favorita de Aro, a Alec quién se siente feliz de ser mirado con respeto e incluso miedo, a Félix y su vanidad… Y muchos otros que están por aquí, sé que ellos son dichosos de ser vampiros… Tal vez en el fondo por este conocimiento ha sido por lo que me resultó siempre imposible entablar cualquier tipo de relación con ningún otro, además de que el sentimiento de asco por lo que era me imposibilitó hacerlo.

Yo le pedí a Aro ser vampiro, pero justo en el momento en el momento de mi despertar a la inmortalidad me arrepentí, como Carmen había dicho: "éramos unos monstruos… unos asesinos". Pero no podía hacer nada, ya estaba hecho y fui tan cobarde que jamás contemplé la idea de morir.

Mi desdicha siempre me acompañó, pero conforme las décadas pasaron y gente que yo amaba iba muriendo lejos de mí, la tristeza que me provocaba alimentarme de humanos fue desapareciendo haciendo jirones cualquier rastro de humanidad posible en mi interior. Nada cambió cuando conocí a Demetri, pero comprendí con él que es mejor disfrutar de mi naturaleza a padecerla, y por esto pude sobrellevar mucho mejor las cosas.

Su historia es muy parecida a la mía, quizá por ello es por lo que lo considero como mi amigo, él incluso siendo mortal era un ser inhumano, un asesino a sueldo, capaz de encontrar aquél que según el dinero debía morir. Pero a pesar de su frialdad y deseo de más poder había algo que lo mantenía vivo y que lo hacía sumamente feliz, su hermanita menor Caroline… quién quedó huérfana y desprotegida en el momento en que su hermano canjeó las matanzas a una existencia de servicio a los Volturi. Esa pequeña era la razón de ser de mi amigo, teniendo 3 años en aquél momento. Por aquella época decidí espiarlo al notar que a veces desaparecía, noté que la espiaba y me hice su cómplice al admirar su autocontrol. Él sonreía cuando la pequeña hacía gestos, cuando lloraba sus puños se cerraban y estoy seguro de que ansiaba poder correr y abrazarla, cuando se caía quería correr a salvarla.

Ella era su única razón y viéndola crecer fue feliz… Pero era egoísta y en cuanto supo que poseía un don extraordinario decidió decírselo a Aro, sabedor de su ambición por lo raro. Y Caroline cazó a nuestro lado, era una chica maravillosa, pero el poder la corrompió y se fue convirtiendo en un monstruo, incluso Demetri comenzó a tenerle miedo. Ella era mi amante, todos lo sabían, pero jamás la amé, pero no parecía importar si ella era feliz, aún con esto no pude controlar sus ambiciosos deseos y no pude impedir su muerte. Sabía que en los últimos años Demetri no disfrutaba de lo que era su hermana, pero nunca dejó de amarla…

_-Aro me contó lo de Caroline… sabes… en el fondo no le odio por dar esa orden, y menos a ti de no haberlo impedido, yo hubiera actuado exactamente como tú… Lamento haberla convertido, ella hubiera sido más feliz conservando su mortalidad…-_ no abrió los ojos y se quedó estático

_-Ella fue feliz de estar contigo Demetri, no tienes la culpa… probablemente debí haber intercedido por ella…_

_-ni hablar, no estaría lamentando sólo la muerte de mi hermana, sino también la de mi hermano –_ entonces abrió los ojos_ – también me contó lo de la neófita…-_ sonrió…- _no te sientas mal, me siento feliz de que encontraras a alguien que te haga compañía…_

_-No lo entiendes… no la quiero para lo que tú piensas…_

_-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir…? ¿Que la amas…?_

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad…? sabía que le dolería por que jamás había podido amar a su hermana, no quería lastimarlo, él era sin dudas mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… y además conocía su poder, sabía de lo que era capaz, temía por Carmen… Así que sólo contesté con algo que no me comprometiera a nada…

_-no lo sé…_

_-Yo creo que es así Eleazar… Tú la amas… ¿y ella…? Déjame pensarlo, si salió decidida de tu cuarto y corrió rumbo a la salida y fue detenida por los guardias, sólo por ti… Sí claro que ella también te ama, no entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí, tu deber es estar con ella…- Incluso con sus palabras sabía que esto era imposible, probablemente quería gritarme cuánto me odiaba…_

_-Nunca más…_

_-¿Cuál es la razón?-_ Me atreví a mirarlo ahora, tenía los ojos postrados en mí con una mirada de consternación

_-La más sencilla, porque ella es un ángel y yo soy un demonio…- _su mirada se tornó burlona…

_-Y yo soy vampiro… hay Eleazar, no cabe duda de que aunque seas qué… ¿30 años mayor? Bueno, lo que sea… eres un tonto… Los dos son vampiros, se aman, no entiendo el impedimento… _

_-Que yo soy un mal vampiro y ella es un vampiro sí, pero ella es buena, no puedo estar con ella…-_ su mirada se tornó amarga, recelosa, incluso sombría, pronto habló con la más profunda tristeza…

_-Te entiendo más de lo que imaginas…_

Yo nunca le había conocido algún amor, tenía muchas amantes, algunas duraban cortas temporadas y otras pasaban con él décadas completas… pero jamás demostró preferencia por alguna de ellas… Lo miré sorprendido, y justo entonces él se rió…

_-Sí Eleazar… yo también me he sentido como tú… sólo por una mujer, en toda mi vida, y justo cuando la conocí, me convertí en la persona que más odia… Por eso tengo que decirte algo… esta neófita… ella te ama en el fondo, y lo sabes… y tú también… pero así como eres persistente, sé que eres firme, y si has decidido no estar con ella, lo llevarás a cabo… incluso aunque esa separación te suma en un abismo… Y te apoyo… tomes la decisión que tomes…_

_-Gracias Demetri…_

_-Y no insistiré en que busques tu felicidad si ahora mismo renuncias a ella…_

_-Cuento con ello…-_ le sonreí y salté hacia la tierra… Había estado fantaseando con mi ángel, pero ahora entendía que eso era imposible, no siendo yo un tiburón y ella un hermoso pez… Demetri siguió conmigo el camino empedrado a nuestro refugio, esperaba poder encontrar la manera de asegurar la felicidad y dicha de Carmen lejos de esta oscuridad, tenía que buscar a alguien que quisiera estar con ella y la cuidara… sabía que me dolería la despedida, pero era un sacrificio a cambio de saberla dichosa. Ahora tenía la certeza de algo: "el mayor pecado que podría cometer un vampiro es enamorarse, pues entonces ni la inmortalidad lo inmuniza de la condena de morir por la desdicha del adiós…"

Qué tal les pareció el capítulo???? Por fa dejen su _**review...**_ _las cosas se pondrán interesantes oh sí!!!! el siguiente capítulo será bien importante..._

_Los kiere locamente:_

**Julie RoCas  
**Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
Sí soy Carmen Denali y busco a mi Eleazar...  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]  


**Promocionando mis otras historias oh sí!!!!!**

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Esta es nueva, no la han visto mucho, amm de hecho creo que no les ha gustado del todo, a mí me encantó escribir el primer cap, por eso le seguiré oh sí... amm... es sobre una sexy Edward y una loca Bella, se pondrá algo intensa conforme avance... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

.net/s/5281545/1/Verdadero_Amor Una más de Bella&Edward, pero con un toque algo dramático, por que quién dice que el verdadero amor es el primero que llega a nuestra existencia??

* * *


	7. Decisión inquebrantable

Hola chicos!!! muchas gracias por leer mi fic, sé que igual y no es de sus personajes favoritos, pero conforme vaya pasando el tiempo verán como la historia se entrelaza... Así les agradezco también a todos y cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo de dejar su valiosa **_Review, _**pues es la única recompensa que nos llevamos los que subimos en este sitio...

**ACLARACIONES: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier parecido con cualquier historia, pues no sé... esto se me ocurrió hace algunos días y todo por que en el club soy ese personaje. **

**Actualizaciones cada dos días, aunque esto tendrá sus excepciones.**

Espero disfruten el capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**DECISIÓN INQUEBRANTABLE**

Pronto llegamos de nuevo al castillo, era extraño sentirme mucho más libre ahora que sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, sentía un aguijonazo intenso en el interior, en el lugar donde se suponía –de ser humano- estaría mi corazón, pero si este dolor significaba la dicha de Carmen, valientemente lo soportaría. Sabía exactamente dónde buscar, en la parte más oscura del castillo, donde estaban los calabozos, los guardias me habían informado que estuvo a punto de salir y echar todo a perder, como si fuera una vampiro suicida, gracias a la intervención de Demetri, ella no había logrado su objetivo.

No entendía las razones por las cuales actuaba de esa manera, pero pues debía dejar de pensar en ello antes de que mi decisión tambaleara. Entré en la celda y la miré, mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero debía ser firme, no podía seguir demostrándole mis sentimientos.

_-Carmen… _- dije seriamente, ella me miró y sonrió, pero justo entonces reaccionó de una manera inesperada, se paró rápidamente y me abrazó, sentir su cuerpo de esta manera me estaba costando muchísimo trabajo, mi determinación pendía de un hilo, así que firmemente pero con delicadeza la sujeté de los hombros y la alejé de mí.

-_Entiendo… probablemente después de lo que te conté me tengas asco…-_ su mirada era de dolor, sonrió y me dio la espalda_- pero no te preocupes, si lo deseas ahora mismo desaparezco de tu vista._

_-¿De verdad crees que esa es la razón de que me haya ido?- _Carmen me miró retadora y sonrió tristemente, así que no hubo necesidad de que me contestara, sin pensarlo, mis manos se movieron solas y alcanzaron las suyas, las sujeté fuertemente ante la mirada desconcertada de ella- _No tuvo nada que ver con eso, al contrario, tu eres la que debes verme con desprecio luego de saber la verdad, la historia detrás de mi transformación._

_-Claro que no Eleazar… _- ella volvió a sonreír, parecía como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir y estuviera en el mismísimo paraíso, jamás podría borrar de mi memoria este momento-_ El pasado pierde importancia si somos en el presente mejores personas, tú eres alguien maravillosa, y te agradezco infinitamente que no me hayas matado cuando te lo pedí, por primera vez en mi vida, bueno ahora en mi existencia, tengo deseos de vivir y conocer todo aquello que me arrancaron, puedo ser feliz, de nuevo… y todo gracias a ti._

_-Celebro eso Carmen…- _solté sus manos, no deseaba que ella pudiera tener algún sentimiento hacia mí, ni siquiera la gratitud, pues de hacerlo probablemente la despedida le dolería._- Y precisamente por ese deseo tuyo, debes salir de aquí, de Volterra… ir en busca de algo mejor, aquí, en esta oscuridad hay puros monstruos… tu no perteneces a este lugar…- _ella me miró temerosa, y pronto sonrió.

_-¿Vamos a irnos Eleazar?_

_-No Carmen, vas a irte tú… yo no puedo hacerlo… _- la contemplé y puedo jurar que su rostro se entristeció.

-_Entonces yo me quedaré.- _la alegría volvió a su rostro y sus manos quisieron acercarse a las mías, pero me alejé.

_-No, no quiero que te quedes._

Pronto me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello, pero realmente necesitaba que abandonara Volterra, no quería que pasara el resto de su existencia lamentándose por cada uno de los humanos que eran masacrados aquí sólo para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, pues entonces no podría llegar a ser feliz. Sabía de antemano que se sentiría triste, ya que yo era la única criatura que conocía, probablemente su tristeza no era eso, si no miedo, miedo a estar sola, pero también sabía que lo superaría, tan pronto como saliera a la luz.

Carmen era inteligente y estoy seguro que se sabría defender sola. Pero a pesar de esto, yo tenía que asegurar su seguridad, sólo que no sabía cómo. Después de nuestra charla en la celda, salimos de nuevo rumbo a mi dormitorio, me estaba quebrando la cabeza preguntándome cómo hacerle, cómo hacerle para que el futuro de Carmen fuera mejor.

Caminando por aquellos pasillos contemplaba el rostro sereno e inmutable de aquella hermosa mujer. Mi determinación estaba a punto de flaquear justo cuando nos enteramos de una visita en el castillo. Mis dudas se disiparon y sonreí ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder. ¿Habría olvidado aquella vampira que la había ayudado en el pasado? Anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así.

Carmen me miró cuando doblamos en la dirección contraria, yendo a otro sitio, pero aún así no dijo palabra alguna, probablemente no sólo estaba triste por la inminente partida, tal vez ahora realmente me aborrecía por dejarla sola; pero si lo que sentía era malo le agradecía infinitamente a la fuerza creadora, ya que el adiós no la lastimaría. Caminamos rápidamente en cuánto las oí, sus voces eran perfectas, mucho más de lo esperado para ser vampiras, entramos a aquella pequeña salita que Aro utilizaba muy de vez en vez cuando recibíamos visitas de amigos. Las dos rubias me miraron sorprendidas, aunque en el fondo distinguí odio, podría entenderlas, yo mismo me odiaría de haber estado en su lugar, cuando la tercera, y más bella de aquél aquelarre me miró, distinguí la gratitud. Carmen estaba totalmente desconcertada e incluso se veía decepcionada, agachó su mirada y se quedó estática.

-_Eleazar, querido… cuánto tiempo sin verte…- _aquella vampira me miró al momento de acercarse a mí.

-_Cierto Tanya… algunos años… pero sigues siendo tal como te recordaba…_- la hermosa vampira me sonrió- _Necesito tener una audiencia contigo, visítame tan pronto como termines de charlar con Aro, estoy seguro que estará feliz de tenerte por aquí. Le di un beso a su mano, y me despedí de las otras dos, ellas no entendían la razón por la que su hermana actuaba tan caritativamente conmigo, y probablemente jamás lo sabrían. Tomé la mano de Carmen y juntos y en silencio caminamos hacia la oscuridad de aquél túnel, en lo que probablemente sería su última vez…_

_

* * *

_

¿Qué creen que pasará? Espero les haya gustado y que de verdad los que puedan dejen su** review**... gracias... A propósito, haré lo posible por actualizar en los siguientes dos días, ya que la semana que entra no podré hacerlo...

Los kiere locamente:

**Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
Sí soy Carmen Denali y busco a mi Eleazar...  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]  
**

Haciendo propaganda a mis otras historias:

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Esta es nueva, no la han visto mucho, amm de hecho creo que no les ha gustado del todo, a mí me encantó escribir el primer cap, por eso le seguiré oh sí... amm... es sobre una sexy Edward y una loca Bella, se pondrá algo intensa conforme avance... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

.net/s/5281545/1/Verdadero_Amor Una más de Bella&Edward, pero con un toque algo dramático, por que quién dice que el verdadero amor es el primero que llega a nuestra existencia??


	8. Decisión inquebrantable Part 2

Hola a Todos!!! Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, su espera y comprensión, por todo el asunto interno negativo que traía, les pido perdón, por no ser una buena escritora al dejar botadas mis historias como si no me importaran, creánme que me duele en el alma haberlo hecho, pero para compensar mis fallas, en este 2010, esperando contar como siempre son su apoyo y son sus tan codiciadas **_Reviews, Ahora sí, actualizaciones cada 2 o 3 días._**

**ACLARACIONES: Sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier parecido con cualquier historia, pues no sé... esto se me ocurrió hace algunos meses y todo por que en el club soy ese personaje. **

Espero lo disfruten...

* * *

**Continuación...**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**_Desición inquebrantable_**

A unos escasos metros de mí se encontraba la mujer que había esperado durante mi larga vida, un ser que yo jamás había buscado, un ser del cual no era consciente que pudiera llegar a existir; pero aquí estábamos los dos, en el castillo de los seres que a ella tanto le repugnaban.

Tenía bien claro en mi cabeza las razones por las cuáles ella debía alejarse de mí, mi determinación por primera vez no tenía punto frágil, puesto que no permitiría que la luz de su ser se viera empañada por la oscuridad de volterra, ni su calidez se enfriaría por mi gélida presencia. Yo ansiaba, como un enfermo terminal desea una cura, su felicidad y aunque no se me fuera ni siquiera permitido estar presente para verla por mi mismo, debía hacer algo por asegurarme de ella.

Por esta razón le pedí a Tanya, aquella vampira por la cual intercedí hace algunos años para que ella y sus hermanas continuaran con vida, que se la llevara consigo y que la considerara como a una hermana. Tanya aceptó después de contarle las tragedias por las que Carmen había pasado; conocía de antemano la forma de actuar de aquél aquelarre de vampiras y por ello sabía que su liberal pensamiento le sentaría bastante bien al amor de mi vida. Tanya me había informado que actualmente había viajado al nuevo continente encontrando un lugar maravilloso en el cual asentarse, con un clima bastante similar a su amado Rusia; El norte de América les ofrecía un nuevo hogar; me extrañaba que hubieran logrado vivir un tiempo prolongado en un mismo sitio sin ser detectadas, pero tras informarme de su estilo de vida no pude estar más que entusiasmado con la idea de que Carmen se fuera con ellas. Para mi alivio me informé de que su alimentación había variado luego de hacerse amigas de un cotizado doctor vampiro en los Estados Unidos, quien ha sido como un maestro para ellas y al cual le tienen una gratitud y estima enorme; convirtiéndose en "vegetarianas" al no beber sangre humana.

Podría incluso sentirme satisfecho de mi plan, pero la alegría no podía ser completa, ya que Carmen estaría más lejos de lo que yo habría imaginado. De cualquier forma estaba decidido, y esta noche tendría que decirle mis motivos para salvarla de esta alcantarilla en la que yo la estaba condenando.

_-Carmen, espero que me entiendas…-_ Ella miraba hacia la nada, acababa de informarme la situasión, escondiendo mi tristeza por su partida.

_-¿Cuándo me iré?_

Su expresión fría martillaba mi pecho _–Mañana por la mañana parten hacia el puerto para tomar el barco a américa, ellas tienen su vida allá y no pueden perder tanto tiempo estando lejos de casa; sabes… ellas han logrado lo que ninguno de nosotros siendo mucho más antiguos que ellas ha logrado… Tener una vida más o menos "humana"- _ella seguía desinteresada, ni siquiera al contarle sobre su comida había mostrado siquiera algún cambio en su expresión. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la idea no era buena

-_Eleazar… ¿Viste a Tanya y a sus hermanas?- _Sin duda alguna Dimitri había llegado en el momento más acertado, justo cuando la determinación comenzaba a acceder al mundo de la duda. Volteé al momento, y ví una expresión en el rostro de mi amigo que nunca había visto, había un poco de dolor, esta situación me desconcertaba ya que desde la llegada de las mencionadas vampiras Dimitri se comportaba un poco reseñoso, cosa que nunca ocurre. Salí con él hacia los pasillos del castillo Volturi.

_-Dimitri… ¿por qué no has acudido tú a ofrecerle tus respetos? Siendo unas vampiras tan hermosas como son, me extraña que no muestres interés alguno en ellas…-_ Su expresión cambio a un poco de irritación.

-_¿Te expresas de ellas como si fueran unas simples vampiras más? No podría comportarme con ellas como si fueran parte del resto, por que simplemente no lo son… menos Tanya, que es alguien digno de mi admiración…_

_-Hablas de ella de una forma en la que…_

_-Hablo de ella como lo que es, una mujer con muchos pantalones que ha "educado" de alguna forma a sus propias hermanas, que ha vivido bajo las normas y que ha logrado una forma de vivir digna de nuestro respeto; pese a que tengan esa forma de alimentarse algo repugnante y de alguna forma negando lo que somos…_

Con su respuesta me quedaba claro que Dimitri sentía algo por Tanya, pero honestamente no deseaba hondar en ello, siendo conocedor de la forma tan cerrada de actuar de mi amigo, además que suficientes eran mis conflictos internos haciéndome lo suficientemente egoísta para querer a mi amigo cuando Carmen se fuera para que me animara.

_-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciedno Eleazar? ¿Sabes que ella mínimo siente gratitud hacia ti no…?-_ ¿Yo le di su espacio y dejé de cuestionar sus razones y ahora él me pone en esta encrucijada? No pude más que hacer que voltear hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, sintiendo como un inexistente corazón daba sus ultimos signos de existencia.

Esa noche cacé junto con Dimitri, corriendo por los bosques colindantes de Volterra, nos dirigimos a una ciudad lejana, quería alejarme lo más posible del castillo, para sentirme menos mal por estarle fallando de alguna manera a Carmen; nos encontramos con una familia que trasladaba agua de alguna laguna cercana, acabé con ella rápidamente, dejé que su sangre hinchara mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir el monstruo más tenebroso del universo.

Cuando llegué a un niño como de cinco años, observando sus rasgos de pavor, cosa que jamás hago con mi comida, no pude no recordar a Carmen, pues tenía los mismos rasgos de ingenuidad, una sonrisa sincera, los rizos de su cabello eran tan parecidos a los de ella… comencé a experimentar una especia de asco hacia mi existencia misma, pronto corrí como escapando de todo, sin rumbo fijo y fui consciente hasta que me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Cuando la abrí una belleza más allá de lo imaginable nubló mi mente, mi corazón, incapacitando mis propios sentidos.

* * *

¿Qué creen que vio Eleazar? ¿Qué creen que suceda con Carmen? ¿Se irá con Tanya y su aquelarre? Dejen sus Reviews!!!!!!!

Los kiere locamente:

**Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ ****ع****ŋªm****ღ****rªDª Ѽ  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]**

Haciendo propaganda a mis otras historias:

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/5281545/1/Verdadero_Amor Una más de Bella&Edward, pero con un toque algo dramático, por que quién dice que el verdadero amor es el primero que llega a nuestra existencia??


	9. Destino de muerte

Cuando la abrí una belleza más allá de lo imaginable nubló mi mente, mi corazón, incapacitando mis propios sentidos....

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

**_Destino de muerte_**

Después de aquella mañana e incluso ahora, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en Carmen, lo único que cambió fue el hecho de que no puedo estar con ella, porque no me es permitido hacerlo ahora que sé que la amo. Recuerdo lo que sucedió cuando abrí la puerta aquella mañana, probablemente mi cuerpo estaba preparado para verla por última vez, estaba completamente trastornado por esa despedida, pero yo jamás imaginé que esa despedida sería de la manera en la que fue.

Siendo honestos yo jamás había visto todo el potencial de la belleza que poseía Carmen, creo que me fui enamorando no de lo que su exterior comunicaba, fueron más bien sus actitudes, sus vivencias, su forma de pasar y sobre todo sus sentimientos lo que me fue atrapando en ese embrujo eterno del amor; yo, siendo un hombre que ha vivido por tantos años he visto muchísimas mujeres hermosas pero ninguna se ha comparado con Carmen.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio aquella figura me robó el aliento, en el fondo de la habitación las hermanas de Tanya sonreían alrededor de una Carmen bastante relajada, mientras le enseñaban vestidos y telas de aquella época, Carmen en medio de la oscuridad brillaba con sus ropas interiores dejando ver más piel de lo normal, con aquellas vestimentas propias de la época; no pude no dejar de contemplarla, su silueta bañada por la luz de las velas, sus hombros desnudos, su espalda descubierta, sus largas y finas piernas, su pecho alzado y esa cintura estilizada y perfecta propia del corsé… probablemente era la escena más sensual contemplada por los ojos de este vampiro viejo.

Pronto me sentí uno de los desgraciados que le habían hecho daño a la razón de mi existencia por tantos años; y dejé de ver su cuerpo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, puse más atención a las marcas en su espalda –obra de los maltratos de su padre-, su piel clara y delicada, sus pies finos pese a las marcas del trabajo, sus largos cabellos sueltos que yo jamás había visto pues ella siempre lo llevaba prendido de su sujetador, no pude más que admirarla y me sentí de pronto cegado por aquella visión, como si de pronto hubiera sido consciente de que durante toda mi existencia no hubiera tenido la vista y de pronto me fuera concedida.

-_Mhm…-_ sigilosamente Tanya se había situado a espaldas de mí- ¿_Te encuentras bien…?_

_-Discúlpame… no…-_ de pronto mi lengua se encontraba en un lugar en el que no podía controlarla…

-_No es conmigo con la que tendrías que disculparte… y no te preocupes… entiendo…_

_-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?_

_-Que estás enamorado de ella, pero ella no te corresponde y probablemente no lo hará… sabes por el momento ella no está interesada en el amor, ella no te ve de esa manera, simplemente eres alguien que admira, probablemente la persona que más quiere en este mundo que es completamente distinto al que conocía, pero no te equivoques… ella no te ama…_

De pronto sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el pecho con una fuerza demoledora, fui testigo de cómo mi respiración se paró por unos cuántos segundos y estoy seguro de que fue como sentí la vez que me convertí en lo que soy, una muerte, pero este dolor era poco comparado con el que estaba a punto de experimentar; sin lugar a dudas las palabras de Tanya me habían llegado por que eran reales, sinceras… de alguien que me apreciaba… y también porque yo sabían que eran ciertas, y agradecía que lo fueran, pues si Carmen me amara sufriría y eso es algo que yo no deseaba.

_-¿Qué haces por aquí Eleazar?-_ Me había alejado de Tanya luego de que interrumpiera mi visión y me había ido cerca de mi cuarto simplemente a pensar, pronto Dimitri se había acercado, nuevamente sin darme por enterado de que lo hacía.

-_Estoy esperando a que las Tanya y sus hermanas terminen de alistar a Carmen…Esta noche zarpa el barco a América…-_También fui consciente de lo poco capaz que fui de fingir entusiasmo con aquella respuesta…

_-Estás seguro… ¿sigues creyendo que lo mejor para Carmen es estar lejos de ti…?_

_-Tan seguro como de que el Sol sale por el este…_

Aquella mañana probablemente lo que más deseara era estar con Carmen, pero a la vez era de lo que más huía, no quería tener que darle explicaciones, explicaciones que le asustarían y por las cuáles se alejaría para toda la eternidad, pues pese a todo no deseaba que me despreciara. Pronto la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y yo corrí hacia ella, Carmen salió con todas las vampiras arregladas para el viaje, ya se habían colocado incluso su sombrero, todas lucían hermosas pero sin duda alguna la que más llamaba la atención era Carmen, con aquél vestido rojo escarlata.

Tímidamente se acercó a mí y…

-_Eleazar, es hora de partir…-_ Tanya había dicho con una sonrisa. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, pronto salimos a toda velocidad de Volterra, correr con Carmen a mi lado fue el éxtasis en medio del dolor.

Al llegar al puerto esperamos a que el barco fuera a anunciar su salida, y al ver a las vampiras subidas en el sentí de nuevo el hueco de un corazón que había nacido por la presencia de Carmen, sin aviso previo se acercó al muelle, cerca de donde yo me encontraba y me abrazó haciendo palpitar mi corazón inexistente, yo no debía hacer nada, debía seguir conservando mi inmutable expresión para que ella siguiera creyendo que yo no la quería a mi lado.

Mis manos me picaban, hice uso de toda mi fuera interna para que mis brazos no hiceran lo que pretendían y rodearan su frágil cuerpo, pronto ella dijo

-_Te echaré de menos…_

-_Me dio gusto conocerte Carmen, me hiciste reír muchas veces…_

_-Por lo menos fui útil para algo, lamento haber sido una molestia_

_-No es que seas una molestia, simplemente que yo no sé vivir acompañado, y no deseo que esto cambie… lo siento Carmen, hace tantos años que murieron mis padres y hermanos… _

_-Entiendo… yo lo que menos deseo es incomodarte Eleazar… siempre te recordaré como el vampiro que me rescató, más que como eso, eres mi héroe…Así que por esta razón te enviaré cartas para tenerte al tanto de lo que ocurre…_

_-Has lo que consideres… sinceramente no esperaré nada…- _Esa fue la primera mentira que le dije a Carmen la primera de muchas que vinieron después,

-_Hasta pronto Eleazar… yo… yo te quiero…_-Corrió supongo que antes de que yo le contestara groseramente, yo ansiaba poder gritar "Te amo", pero no podía, en ese tiempo había puesto en el bolsillo de su vestido el dije de la cruz que me había acompañado durante todos los años de mi vida humana y los de mi vida hasta ese entonces como vampiro, ella besó mi mejilla dejando un calor que conservo incluso ahora y tomó mi mano llevándosela consigo hasta donde pudo, el tiempo se hizo demasiado corto y el barco se alejaba por el horizonte con la razón de mi existencia a bordo.

Aquél último día, se ha convertido en el recuerdo más valioso de mi vida, aquella vida lejana… esa misma tarde, al ver aquél barco alejarse fui consciente de mi destino, mi destino de muerte, un destino sin Carmen…


	10. Futuro incierto

Hola chicos, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, que bueno, es algo medio retorcidón y aunque lo duden le quedan ya pocos capítulos, a partir de aquí viene un giro que nadie espera, disfrútenlo y pues gracias tambiéna todos aquellos que se han tomado la enorme molestia de dejar sus valiosas **Review **como saben es una forma de motivación, sin más los dejo y disfrútenlo... =D

Ya saben que la historia es lo mío, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer... =D__

**_CAPÍTULO IX_**

**_Futuro incierto_**

Diecisiete largos años han pasado desde entonces, diecisiete años de tristeza, de vacío, de mentiras… diecisiete años a lo lejos, como un simple espectador de un juego en la final. La vida sin Carmen se había convertido en algo insoportable, ella se había convertido en mi todo, era como un mugroso drogadicto que vivía únicamente por ella. Después de aquella tarda al conocer mi destino, mi cuerpo entero se paralizó; nunca había intentado morir y tal vez tampoco lo deseé, pero al verla partir, al presenciar esa separación, fue como si un alma se alejara de mi cuerpo, como si ya no pudiera controlar más nada.

Dimitri siempre ha estado conmigo, mi hermano me ayudó a salir del hoyo en el que el vacío me arrojaba. Aquél agujero negro pudo haber sido más hondo de no contar con amigos tan valiosos. Y tras estos diez largos años mi vida volvió a ser la misma monotonía previa a conocer aquél ángel que me martirizó. Carmen cumplió su promesa de enviar cartas, nunca pude contestar ninguna, pues constantemente estaban en movimiento, nunca permanecían lo suficiente en algún lugar como para que yo pudiera contestar. Era esperanzador leerla, conocer su alegría al vislumbrar nuevos lugares en el mundo, el arte, las diversas poblaciones, sus amistades tanto vampiras como humanas. Ella sin lugar a dudas estaba consiguiendo un sitio en el mundo.

Hace tres años dejé de recibir sus cartas ya que el destino me jugó bastante chueco. Unos vampiros estaban armando revuelos en las ciudades del sur de los Estados Unidos, al parecer ejércitos de neófitos eran el problema. Aro, consciente de la situación mandó un grupo con sus mejores hombres a llevar orden. Por supuesto eran miembros de la guardia con dotes extraordinarios: Javier y Félix por su fuerza; Anne con su habilidad como estratega, Jane y Alec para dividirlos; Dimitri por ser un excelente rastreador, y algunos más como nuestros "escudos" que morirían en caso de que algo saliera mal, dándonos oportunidad de escapar a los demás. Desde luego que yo debía ir, por si llegábamos a encontrar a alguien valioso, transmitirle nuestras vivencias y unirlo a la guardia.

Esa lucha fue bastante fuerte; perdimos a muchos compañeros en la batalla, entre ellos a Javier y a Anne; y también matamos a muchos neófitos y terminando heridos algunos de nosotros; sin lugar a dudas con los que más tuvimos conflicto fue con los pertenecientes al grupo de una tal María y un general Withloock, al desintegrar el grupo no supimos más de los líderes. Luego de acabar con la revuelta Aro y Cayo decidieron conveniente dejar a unos cuántos de nosotros en América para evitar más revoluciones.

Probablemente el trabajo me había mantenido lo bastante distraído como para recordar y sufrir por Carmen, pero justo ahora puedo sentir mi mejilla izquierda arder con el calor del beso de mi doncella alada. Jane se había convertido en más que una hermana para mí, quién hubiera dicho que aquella jovencita pequeña, con el dote de hacer sufrir y sentirte miserable, fuera más que un demonio. Ella se preocupaba tanto como por su hermano por Dimitri y por mí, nosotros cuatro nos quedamos en América, por ser los más útiles y en mi caso por resultar herido.

Jane cambiaba mis vendajes en las zonas profundas, puesto que a pesar de ser vampiro y sanar a la velocidad de la luz, si un trozo de tu cuerpo es arrancado, sana pero con tiempo. Cuando estuve mejor, ella me acompañaba a cazar para recuperar mis fuerzas. Las cosas eran lo suficientemente tranquilas en América como para volver a Europa y reportárselas a los Vulturi, pero había algo que me decía que no podía volver. Una mañana en la que mis hermanos salieron de caza, yo decidí salir y correr, una práctica que disfrutaba únicamente para disfrutar de la claridad de mi mente.

Me encontraba cerca de Nueva York, principios de enero de 1931, el invierno estaba a flor de piel, las calles embargadas de la nieve, de pronto la sed me embargó al penetrar el dulzón aroma de la sangre de un transeúnte. Mis instintos se apoderaron de mí y me dejé guiar hacia la penumbra. En aquél oscuro y tenebroso callejón tuve el encuentro con alguien que yo no conocía, alguien que probablemente el destino colocaba en mi camino para retorcerlo por completo….


	11. Trágica Noticia

_Bien, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia de amor, ya merito se acaba, sigánme leyendo eh!!! y gracias por los reviews, son bastante entusiasmadores para mí... =D los quiero... un beso... =D_**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Trágica Noticia**

Simplemente no lo vi venir… sus sentidos extremadamente ágiles habían pasado desapercibidos por mí, como si se tratara de un vampiro experto; desde el momento en que aquellos ojos enfermos de sangre chocaron con los míos, supe que se trataba de la mina de oro que Aro tanto buscaba.

Sólo lo observé mientras bebía la sangre de aquél infeliz sujeto que pasaba por ahí. Una vez acabó su trabajo, se acercó a mí. Era un joven de apenas diecisiete años, bastante buenmozo, no entendía por qué en esos momentos se encontraba solo, pero no podía comprenderlo hasta que le preguntara.

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _Me dijo con una voz dulce y a la vez llena de recelo.

_-Mi nombre es Eleazar Vulturi… He venido porque había identificado el aroma de aquél sujeto, no era mi intención interrumpir en tu caza…_

_-Lo cierto es que su aroma era más dulce que su corrompida vida… _-Sonrió

-¿_De qué hablas?_

_-De que antes de morir estaba pensando en cómo atracar a una niña que iba enfrente de él… _-Dijo lleno de odio.

_-¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?- _Le dije a pesar de saber por mi propio don que se trataba de alguien que podía leer tu pensamiento.

-_¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué me preguntas si bien qué sabes cómo lo sé…? _

_-Tienes razón…_

_-Edward Masen… -_Pude ver cómo al pronunciar aquél apellido se había llenado de pesar…-_ No es pesar, es sólo que no quisiera usar ese apellido, pero no soy digno de usar el de mi padre…_

_-¿Tu padre…?_

_-Sí, mi creador…_

_-¿Estás solo?_

_-Desde luego, he venido desde Chicago, en un viaje para encontrar mi verdadero ser…_- De qué hablaba este joven…no lograba entender su forma de pensar…-_ No tienes por qué entenderme, tengo mis motivos para pensar tan retorcidamente, después de todo, soy yo el que tiene pensamientos de medio mundo en mi cabeza, ¿crees que resulta fácil tenerlos aquí?-_ Contrariado señaló su cabeza.

De pronto pronuncié unas palabras que no deseaba, no deseaba condenar a aquél joven a la vida que tanto detesto, no porque aunque apenas tenía unos minutos de conocerlo, aquél joven me caía bien.- _¿Quieres venir con los míos?_

_-No te preocupes, la respuesta es no, y sí, tú también me has caído bien, no sé cómo es esta habilidad que tienes para descubrir los dones de los demás, pero por lo menos el que la tenga me hace sentir menos raro de lo normal- _Y sonrió, inmediatamente le agarré un cariño extraño, extraño porque jamás había sentido algo así por otro, ni siquiera por Dimitri, menos por Carmen, era un amor como si fuera mi hijo, un hijo al que quisiera proteger.- _¡Qué cursi! Con esas palabras me recuerdas tanto a mi madre…_

_-¿Tu madre?_

_-Sí, la esposa de Carlisle Cullen, por cierto no te lo había dicho… Desde que dijiste tu apellido me hiciste recordarlo…_

_-Carlisle Cullen, ¿casado? Vaya buenas noticias que le daré a Aro…_

_-Así es, de hecho hasta hace una década que se conocieron y viajaron por el mundo, tenían pensado ir a Volterra a hacerle una visita, pero no sé si lo habrán hecho, pues cuando lo decidían huí de casa…Sí Eleazar… el estar lejos de ellos me entristece…¿Por qué? Porque honestamente y para oírme igual de cursi que tú, yo los amo… Carlisle con esa compasión que tiene, y mi madre por verla parada en el porche viendo su cabello oscuro y ondulado caer por la espalda, haciendo las labores de la casa, y tratándonos como si fuéramos humanos, aunque ya no lo somos… Yo verdaderamente los amo… y los extraño…_

_-Y ¿por qué no vuelves con ellos?_

_-Fácil… porque no puedo abrazar su convicción…-_lo miré extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería – _Sí, todo es complicado ¿no? No puedo beber sangre de animales…_

De pronto fue como si me diera la descarga de mil voltios, recordar su descripción de su madre… recordar las últimas palabras de Carmen en su carta de hace cuatro años _"He conocido a un hombre que ha cambiado mi vida, es bastante compasivo y noble, realmente lo admiro. Es un afamado doctor y un investigador reconocido; tengo tantas cosas que admirar de él, como su capacidad para ayudar a los seres humanos. Es tan noble y gentil conmigo, siempre me lleva a los museos, y además me ha dado un trabajo como su ayudante. Tanya está bastante abrumada con su hijo, al parecer siente un esbozo de atracción por él, eso me llama la atención. Querido Eleazar, quisiera que conocieras a este magnífico hombre, creerías que el hecho de que yo esté a su lado es lo mejor, pero ahora luego de algunos años sin respuesta tuya creo que lo más conveniente es que deje de molestarte, te quiero mucho, jamás lo olvides." _Sus palabras habían encajado a la perfección… Corrí escapando de una verdad que temía, temía escuchar de la boca de aquél joven que pudo ser mi hijo y que era de otro que su madre no era otra más que Carmen…

_1930- Conoce a Carlisle_

_1921- Conversión de Esme_

_1918- Conversión de Edward_

_1914- Carmen tiene 22 años, es convertida y se muda con las Denali_

_Caroline muere_

_1911- Se conocen Esme y Carlisle, se rompe la pierna, viven en Columbus_

_1895- Nace Esme Anne Platt_

_1863- Muere madre de Tanya, la conoce Demetri_

_1850- conversión de Caroline (18 años)_

_1835- Conversión de Demetri_

_1832- Nace Caroline_

_1810- Nace Demetri_

_1805- Conversión de Eleazar (23 años)_

_1782- Nacimiento de Eleazar_


	12. Encuentros

384, 4567, 3000092.... infinitos motivos puedo explicar por los cuales no había actualizado mi historia, pero lo importante es ke estoy akí de vuelta, haciéndole justicia a mi trama y a los bellos personajes de Stephenie Meyer que en gran medida son fuente de mi inspiración.

Esperando les guste y sus afamados _**reviews**_ me despido...

Gomen ne!!! =S

* * *

Corrí como loco hasta perderme dentro del bosque, el joven venía detrás de mí, no corriendo a su máxima velocidad pero sí lo suficientemente como para no perder mi rastro. No le decía nada y él tampoco preguntaba nada, supongo que era tan noble como para respetar mi momento de locura. De pronto como autómata dejé de correr y me paralicé.

_-Deja de seguirme- _le dije monocorde

-_Desde luego, sólo que me gustaría decirte algo, si tan desesperadamente quieres ver a mi madre ¿por qué no la buscas? Si los encuentras me informas, quisiera volver a verlos aunque sea una vez más en la vida._- Buscar a su madre, ¿podría realmente llegar e interrumpir la vida feliz de mi amada? ¿Llegar a su hogar y verla con su marido? La respuesta era que no, y no lo haría, no porque era tan egoísta que mataría a Carlisle haciéndola desdichada.-_ Quien sabe… tal vez te encuentres con una sorpresa-_dijo el joven alejándose de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus palabras me habían hecho pensar, pero ¿qué haría si la encontraba y la viera feliz? ¿realmente lo soportaría hasta el punto de no herirla de nuevo?

Volví a correr como si en ello se me fuera la vida, entonces en un lugar desconocido, sin hacer caso de mis sentidos, choqué contra algo, algo muy fuerte y duro que nos hizo volar a los dos. Ambos caímos parados, aquél sujeto de espaldas a mí, era un vampiro, no había dudas.

_-Disculpa, no era mi intención._

_-¿Eleazar?- _Aquella hermosa vampira se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró al suelo. Una emoción desconocida inundó mi pecho, de ser humano ahora mismo estaría llorando, su delicado cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, la envolví entre mis brazos y dejé que su aroma inundara mi cuerpo embriagándolo. Diecisiete largos años la había esperado, jamás la había tenido tan cerca como hasta ahora, pero mi cuerpo añoraba su cercanía, aquél calor que pese a nuestra temperatura corporal ella irradiaba. Yo amaba a Carmen más que a nada en el mundo y por eso en aquellos momentos incluso aunque estuviera con alguien no podría dañarla.

-_¿Qué haces en medio del bosque sola?-_ le dije cuando de pronto nos sentamos y nos separamos, eso me entristeció, pero ella conservaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-_Bueno, es que a estas horas puedo salir sin llamar la atención a recoger frutillas.- _ Dijo ella con aquella dulce voz. – _Pero Eleazar, ¿por qué te ves tan distinto? ¿Qué son esas débiles manchas en tu rostro?- _Recordé, debía lucir fatal e incluso algo tenebroso, con aquellas mordidas en mi rostro, sus suaves dedos viajaron a mis mejillas, inyectándoles electricidad por donde pasaban.

_-Huellas del trabajo, pero no importa… me intriga saber por qué recoges frutillas- _ le dije, realmente estaba interesado en conocer su respuesta, quería saber todo de ella.

-_Bueno, porque mis hermanas y yo abrimos una pastelería, verás hay veces en las que decidimos probar cosas nuevas para no aburrirnos.- _ dijo sonriente.

-_Y ¿aquí en Nueva York?_

_-Verás, mi hermana como ya te había mencionado, siente cierto interés en un joven vampiro rebelde, entonces estamos en cubierta vigilándolo._

_-Edward…- _ recordé entonces algo que me dolía.

-_¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-_ preguntó intrigada.

-_Bueno, porque tuve un encuentro con él…_

_-¿Es un amor cierto?_

_-Claro…_

_-Ojalá pronto recapacite y vuelva a casa, siento que piensa que su padre está decepcionado de él, pero no es así…- _ dijo melancólica, su padre… Carlisle, el marido de Carmen.- _Debes venir conmigo, mis hermanas estarán encantadas de volver a verte._ Tomó mi mano y juntos nos paramos y comenzamos a correr, era una experiencia deslumbrante correr junto a ella, tomados de la mano, pero el destino al que nos dirigíamos era el que no era tan alentador.

Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde habíamos estado, abrió la puerta para dejarnos ver a unos cuantos vampiros reunidos en la sala.

-_Carmen, no tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos- _ dijo un vampiro rubio, alto, con una presencia gentil y fuerte, mientras atravesaba la habitación y abrazaba a mi ángel. Ella me soltó y corrió a su encuentro. Él era Carlisle Cullen.


End file.
